the chosen one and her choice
by miss Dameon Salvitore
Summary: when the dark lord came for harry he also came for his twin sister,the chosen one. nine years later and there starting hog-warts but theres a bit of a problem,she is the most wanted female there


**this is my first harry potter fan fiction so please be nice and review. this storey mostly takes place in hog-warts so i will describe it for you all. Here we go!**

_chapter one = bumping in to future friends_

lily packed what clothes her hand touched first. she roughly shoved them in the suitcase and shut it close. she held back a sob as she went to her new born babies room. the first crib held rosabella potter. she was a child with the aura of love you couldn't ignore. she had green eyes like lily and a button nose like her too. lily couldn't believe she would never see her again. she would never hold,never tell her the wonders of her kind. she kissed Rosabella on the fore head before moving on to her son harry. he also had lily's eyes but his facial expressions where like his fathers. she kissed his cheek and moved back to her daughter. the banged open, her heart to her chest lily sighed as she saw her husband James,who had been crying too " why my children James why them" lily sobbed and her husband held her " because he knows we'll put up a fight". James replied as he kissed his children and put rosabella in her basket. if they sent her to her grandparents and protected harry then they would get her. but they knew they couldn't and wouldn't win. James went down stairs to lock the doors when bang!. the doors burst open and sent him flying threw the wall. he took his wand out quickly, but not quick enough . the dark lord muttered crucio and he was withering in pain . the dark lord walked over him but James grabbed his leg "not my children please" he begged.

but the dark lord measly laughed and took his life,the life of a man who didn't listen. lily was up stairs and cried once she realised the dark lord was there,and had killed the love of her life. she put the suit case beside her little girl of two and transported a note back to albus dumbledore. she knew he would help. just as soon as she took out her wand she was withering in pain on the floor. the dark lord sneered as lily tried to grab her wand. he took it and threw it across the room. she made the mistake by trying to get it. the dark lord's patience vanished as he looked her in the eye's. "You chose this the day you said no. you are to blame now your whole family are going to pay for it." he snarled. they where interrupted by the cry of the little female potter. the dark lord went of to the twins and raised his wand " no not my babies" lily screeched. the dark lord turned to the red headed potter " good bye lily" and with that he was the last person to talk and duel with lily potter. he walked over to the twins again and sneered in there presence ,then said the same words he said the dead lily and potter " avara cadaver" but when it hit the children a flash of blue light surrounded rosabella and the curse hit the dark lord killing him, for now. the children cried for when he left , he left the mark behind. on Harry's head was a lightning bolt scar,but on rosabella,s arm was a viper snake.

for that night was no ordinary night . not just for the twins but for the wizard world as well. because that was the night that rosabella potter a two year old baby wizard,killed the most deadly and feared wizard of all time without a wand . it wasn't soon after when professor dumbledore and professor ma gonnegal came there house to carry on the favour they where asked by the late lily potter. minerva ma gonnegal sobbed as she picked up rosabella. for she didn't deserve the cruel gift nature had given her ." she saved us all didn't she Albus" the female professor whispered. Albus sighed and he picked up Harry. " yes she did. she saved her kind and the muggle world. But we still have to separate them professor." he replied. the twins where taken and brought outside. there on the side walk was a very large and hairy faced man. one look at the children and he started to sob. " poor lily, poor James , poor twins" he said between sobs. there was a plan that would take action that night. " every one knows what happened already. on my way here peaple where saying things like 'he's gone all thanks to rosabella potter the chosen one' or ' thank Merlin for rosabella potter'. i tell yeah professor they don't even care that James and lily are dead!" hag-rid sobbed. " we know hag-rid, but right now we need to take harry to his muggle relatives and then i will take rosabella to her grandparents." he replied softly knowing how much the tall man loved lily. that night the twins where separated in to different worlds,harry in the muggle world and his sister in the wizard. one day to be reunited. that day ,nine years from now at hog-warts. the day the dark lord returned.

**nine years later {rosabella 's point of view}**

**rosabella woke up and jumped on her bed. today was her birthday, the day she would go to diagonally. she got her letter yesterday and was still pleased with herself. she sat on her bed and sighed. this was also a day of shopping. Rosabella always hated shopping because she didn't see the point in it. but she knew she needed school supplies and her uniform. rosabella went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth,which shined like pearls. she then got dressed in an emerald green summer dress,she then placed her cloak on her shoulders. she put her sandals on and looked in her mirror. her red curly hair hung in waves and the dress made her emerald eyes sparkle. she was always told that she looked like her mother and acted like her too. but she loved quid-etch like her father did. she stopped thinking about them knowing that it always depressed her. she was of course told about the death's of her father and mother and how the dark lord killed them. she also knew of her brother Harry and how she saved them and the wizard world. but to be honest she didn't care if she was the girl who lived. She forced a smile as she went down stairs to the kitchen and greeted her grandparents. " morning nanny Margaret, morning grandpa Joe" her grandparents smiled at her in return. " rose were going to diagonally today to get your things for tomorrow. **

**i cant believe you will be leaving us". Margaret sighed while rosabella chuckled" nanny you know i will be back in the summer and holidays, so please do not worry" she replied and grabbed her coat. rosabella didn't want to admit it but she would miss this place even if she was in one of the greatest wizard schools in the world. After breakfast the two girls got in front of there fireplace. after they grabbed a handful of flu powder each they shouted the words " diagonally" with that they threw the powder in to the fire and they where gone. when they where dusted of rosabella found her self outside a bar. she turned to her grandmother , confused " if any one knows who you are and talks to you, then reply with a thank you" she smiled while her grandmother said this. they opened the tavern door and where greeted by an old man " hello Margaret. doing a bit of shopping are you" he smiled and shook her hand and when he looked down at rosabella he gasped which caused attention " my word it's rosabella potter , such on honour it is" he said shaking her hand . by that time she was surrounded by every one present in that tiny bar. by the time she got out her clothes where crinkled. her grandmother let her get her wand and and uniform and they where to meet up afterwards to get her books. rosabella first stopped at the uniform shop and went in hesitantly. **

**she closed the door behind her and was met by an old women who had rectangular glasses. " you must be another one for hog warts then my dear. come on sit down ,there is already some one getting there's fitted right now." rosabella smiled at her forward attitude. just as the women went out back a blonde haired boy came in. rosabella blushed when he grinned at her " my names Draco malfoy and you are " he asked. " my name is rosabella potter. nice to meet you" she smiled shaking his hand before he kissed it." it's an honour to meet you rosabella. i have heard so much about you." he smirked." but on the contrary it is i who has heard a lot about you. is it true that you are the son of Luscious malfoy" she asked. he was shocked by her forwardness and not to mention beauty. " um yes i am" he stuttered. He was shocked even more that he stuttered. after she got her uniform she said good bye and told him she would meet him at hog-warts. she was thinking a lot about him now. he was supposed to be all stuck up and yet he had seemed sweet, yet bold. she was a few steps from the wand shop when she collided with some one. she picked her self up and looked at the culprit. He was a red headed boy with a few freckles " cute" she thought The boy also picked him self up and looked at her. he blushed three shades of red. " i am so sorry, i didn't watch where i was going." **

**he apologised and looked at his feet. she giggled, " it was all my fault actually because i wasn't looking where i was going" she said trying to boost his confidence. He looked up and smiled at her " I'm Ronald weasley" he said putting out his hand like draco did. " i am rosabella potter " she replied and waited for his reaction. he gasped and she chuckled." Ron where are you" a voice called. suddenly they where a companied by to red haired twins " well hello, I'm Fred, and this is my twin George. who are you and are you mental for talking to are brother" Fred asked while kissing her hand. " I'm rosabella potter and no i am not mental i am just having a civil conversation with him" she giggled as Ron went more red. she talked to them for a few minutes and then continued on going to the wand shop. she of course got in to a crowded store and was now the main conversation topic. she walked to the counter and was met by an old man. " you look exactly like your mother miss potter." he smiled " thank you, I'm here to get my first wand " she blushed " of course right this way and we'll find one" they stopped at a line of shelves with box's on them he picked up the first one and took out a jet black wand with a feather handle . he placed it in her hand. a few seconds later and it dropped out of her hand. she picked it up and gave it back to him, " let me see" was all he said and went in to a room out back.**

**Rosabella turned around and bumped in to some one again. she sighed as she yet again picked herself up. " a thousand apologies , i simply wasn't watching where i was going" she mumbled. she looked up and smiled" god why do i always bump in to cute or handsomely good-looking boys today" rosabella thought. the boy was probably 5.5 and had black swish hair. his eyes where light blue and like draco muscular. he chuckled at her staring " it was really my fault , I'm blaze sambini " he said with a smile. " well blaze i am rosabella potter. it is very nice to meet you" she replied. she really didn't know why every one kept looking at them like they where a couple or something. " well miss potter i would say i have heard a lot about you but every one has so i won't". he smirked. she blushed and giggled a bit " you just did" she smiled when he laughed at her little joke. they where interrupted by a cough. they turned around and saw the old wand man smiling at them " sorry i got caught in a good conversation." he gave her a reassuring smile and she turned back to blaze. " thanks for the wonderful greeting but I'm afraid i have to get my wand now" she sighed. he chuckled and then he sighed " i guess I'll' see you tomorrow Rosabella , and I'll look forward to it" she gasped when he bent down and kissed her cheek then left without another word. she turned back to the old man and he handed her a wand. **

**just as it was placed in her hand it started to glow." my word i can't believe it, do you know what that wand is" he asked her. she shook her head in no " that is one of the deathly hallows,the most powerful wand on earth" he smiled in amazement. she paid for it and left as quick as possible for the book shop. she went in and there was a long Que. she walked through the crowd and found her grand mother paying for her new books. when the she paid for them the two girls told each other about there day and went home for dinner. that night rosabella had one thing on her mind. who to choose. she wanted it to be draco. but Ron was sweet and kind, while blaze was strong,good looking and sweet . it was a tie between him and draco.**

⎨**draco's point of view**

**amazing. that is what she was. never had draco met a girl so smart, kind , beautiful and draco worthy. He was so mesmerised by the red haired beauty and he would do anything to get her. But he had heard the rumours about her talking to blaze and how he looked like he was in love. draco smirked at the thought of blaze being jealous of him. but draco knew he would have to put up a fight for her. he also knew that he would win.**

**Åq****Ron's point of view****År**

**Ron wanted her. he wanted her like a fat man wanted cake. he knew he was going to have competition but that would ****not **** stop him. but his twin brothers liking her as well was a problem. especially since they knew more about girls then he did. but he would still try and win her heart. yes he wanted her , probably more then he wanted food. he couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so he could see the lovely rosabella potter again and try to charm her weasly style.**

**{the twins point of view}**

**Absolutely- Gorgeous. they where the only words that went through there heads and the only words they could describe her as for that moment. the twins knew that what ever man rosabella chose would be the most respected man there was. they also knew that they had to at least try and get her . but this needed to be done slowly and not there was one thing that could get them what they wanted . They would befriend harry potter and win his sister over.**

**[blaze's point of view]**

**blaze smiled as he felt his lips for the third time. his lips never felt more warm in his life and he loved the feeling. he knew that he was getting a good offer on rosabella and he didn't care that he just met her. he never knew there such thing as a girl to his standards until now. but he also never thought that he would be interested in any girl because most of them had heard about his money. he knew nothing of girls so he would beg his twin sister Blair for help with her.**


End file.
